leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vahldeer
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- D3Reap3R (Talk) 22:08, March 15, 2012 |} Re: Talking On a Talk Page Hey dude, Sorry if I'm a little unclear about what you messaged me about, but I appreciate the kind words. I think about the LoL community and realize that there are people that are going to be mean and nasty. But you can let that diminish your professionalism or your ability to do what is right. I'm glad to see that you are listening to others before making your case. The ability to adapt and change your viewpoint is an important trait and you should hold on to that in all aspects not just in matters concerning LoL. One of my great idols, Mahatma Gandhi, once famously said: "Be the change you want to see in the World." Instead of retorting back with hate and venom, I always try to keep a cool head, argue my point and move on. It is amazing how people will change their tune if you step up and be the better person. :) Keep at it Vahldeer! Rust x Rust 18:51, May 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Message I am not sure why you contacted me (it didn't show up; please use "Leave message" next time in order to have it show a small window up :p), however, if there is anything I can help you with, tell me so. Your message did not make it clear. D3Reap3R 20:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) oh well More of the reason i wanted to add you is because i respect players that can actually play the widowmaker and know ho she works. ( i play her quite a lot myself ) i'll still add you nonetheless. Bloodstrider 09:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Zilla4444 (talk) 20:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) i have left a note on ur custom champion site Zilla4444 (talk) 20:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) hi, have u an EUW account? im looking for a team, cause somehow soloqueue is very frustrating at the moment, by watching grasshyren, choleraninja, videogamedunkey and siv hd i figured out that lol in a team is much much more fun (the better if u have voice chat), my other friends are rarly on, so i would like to play with u, if u dont have an account i can give u my first lvl 30 account i wait for ur answer, ty Hey there. I added you a long time ago and it seems you declined. I'm that level 25 summoner. Let's just say I have a good excuse for being level 25. Later. Shensword (talk) 23:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Misnamed Personal File The personal file you've uploaded: "File:Renekton_bad_early.png" has been deleted for being misnamed under our . Feel free to them under the format "Username_Filename.extension" to avoid having them deleted. Thanks. LionsLight (talk) 07:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Evelynn Please do not leave random comments. It's confusing enough separating legitimate comments from spam while deleting them. :( LionsLight (talk) 19:05, August 30, 2012 (UTC) hi, i have recently started playing my NA account once more (currently lvl 8), i wanted to ask whether u could/would add me, i actually wanted to send u a request, but but i forgot ur account name... sry Zilla4444 (talk) 20:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC)Zilla4444